Ice
"Hiii! I'm Ice!" Ice looks like an unusual Weavile, her fur appearing more blue than purple than the typical Weavile and her left eye is gray instead of dark red. Other than that she appears normal other than her special attack is higher than her attack. Her personality is very balanced, being serious when she needs to and silly when it's okay for it though she seems quite carefree so seeing her in a 'serious' mood would be rare. Another fun fact is that she's the second youngest of a pair of quadruplets. Back Story All the quadruplets had a strange appearance to them, well maybe for one of them it wasn't that strange since they were a shiny, but that did not change their life at all. They were loved and cared for by their parents and they would make friends with and play with other pokemon, even though they didn't meet many since they lived deep in a snowy forest, they had each other and surely four siblings wouldn't get that bored of each other quickly. Life was good and normal until one day two mysterious beings came near their home, seeing the mother and father Weavile they said something about capturing them and suddenly other pokemon attacked! The father fought fiercely as the mother gave each of the young Sneasels an item called a Razor Claw. She told them if they have to to, use them to evolve during the night. After hugging each of them she told them to run away and stay safe. The two brothers obeyed but the two sisters had trouble doing so. One being too confused and scared to move and then Ice, pouting and saying she didn't want to leave and wanted to help protect the home. The mother raised her voice and demanded them to go and finally Ice made herself escape with her other siblings. It's unknown what happened after they left, did the parents get captured? Did they protect their home? Could they have died? ''They traveled for days until reaching near the edge of the endless forest where it mostly too warm for it to snow continuously through the whole year. They camped and talked, trying to keep from thinking negative thoughts about what just happened and what they would do in life now. As the conversation went on they got to a point where they talked about what they would do in life now and not long after they talked about splitting up and starting their own life. After a while of thinking they all agreed they would evolve this night and walk their own path. Frost, the oldest of the siblings, said he would travel but nothing else, he always seemed mysterious so the siblings didn't pressure him to say more, they knew how much he loved being secretive. Blizzard, the second oldest, said he would become the world's greatest thief but would use the rule of stealing nothing with sentimental valve or from pokemon who need it more. Ice, the third oldest, said she would go on adventures and maybe make awesome friends, have a cool life of excitement! Finally Snow, the youngest, said she would become one of the most liked and beautiful pokemon. The ultimate popularity goal. After saying what they would do they took out the Razor Claws given to them and evolved. After looking at each other they nodded and said their goodbyes, walking in different directions through the night. Ice traveled for over a year, it was fun seeing so much and doing all kinds of things but she felt empty, she didn't make any friends to travel or be with and she missed her siblings but not long after she met a Raichu named Creep and from then on her life would take another big turn. Mob Days Ice had no idea what a mob was but it sounded fun, doing missions and hanging out in a building base place sounded like something she would enjoy. Creep claimed to be so evil but she wondered what was so evil about helping others, most of the missions she did were usually saving someone. This mob had other members too, a Ditto named Karo, A Pancham named Rigel, and a Dragon named Dragon.(? What exactly do I put for Silver? xvx; ) They were all different from each other and were enjoyable to be around, she quickly became friends with all three of them. They often went on mission together, every now and then maybe one pokemon was absent but that was unlikely. As time went by they got a new member named Kato, a shiny young Pachirisu with a love for science. One day the members decided they didn't really enjoy being part of an evil group and having an evil boss so they all left the mod to form their own group, Team Indigo! Indigo Days Not so much changed after the group of friends left the mob and started their own team. They still went on mission to help others and wold explore new areas and solve mysteries. Now since they did what they please instead of taking orders they had much more to do and met other pokemon. Ice even made a rival, a Hydreigon named Black. Just like her his colors were a bit different but was not a shiny. At first he acted violent and said he wanted to be the strongest pokemon ever but later she got to know him better and he started acting gentle and caring towards her. She met two villains and got on their bad sides, Necro and Blade, and now feels like it's her duty to stop whatever trouble they cause. Speaking of new pokemon Team Indigo got a new member, Zee'mmoro the Lucario. As usual Ice got along with the new member but in a way saw him as a rival, since both of them were fast she felt like she would lose her title as the fastest in the team. However she never thought badly of him and tried to do anything bad to him, no one would of thought that she felt competitive towards him. A great thing came out of making the team, with all the exploring they did Ice managed to be reunited with Blizzard and Snow who were also doing just fine in life, still aiming to do what they said the day they split up. Sadly none of them knew of Frost's whereabouts. Other than that, life was good again. Abilities '''Agility: '''Like most Weaviles, Ice is fast on her feet and can jump from one place to another well. This makes her difficult to keep up with, hard to hit, and have high accuracy. She can easily get through terrains most would have trouble crossing. '''Special Attack:' Unlike most Weaviles, her Special Attack is higher than her attack, her special moves being more powerful than physical moves. Because of the attack on her home she would train from time to time to attack from a distance which could be the cause for this. 'Ice Manipulation: '''Ice doesn't it know it yet she can control ice beyond using Ice Beam or Blizzard. Maybe one day she will find this power within herself and no longer be so ordinary. Relationships 'Creep : 'The first boss of any kind Ice has had. Also the only one she ever had. Despite only liking his evil ways she would still call him a friend and maybe even hang out one day. 'Rigel: 'A good friend and follow team mate. Back at the mob they would cause mischief if Creep was away. They get along very well and could be seen together a bit. 'Silver : 'Another good friend of Ice. Though maybe they both could be seen as the mature ones of the group, Silver is much more mature and wise than her so she looks up to her for a lot of things. 'Karo : 'And another good friend! Though sometimes Ice and Karo refer to each other as brother and sister. Ice will often follow him around to make such he isn't getting into trouble. Both of them seem to act silly together. 'Kato : 'And another good friend! Even though Kato is more into science and Ice seems to somewhat have an interest in magic they still get along well. 'Zee'mmoro : 'Good friend but also somewhat of a rival. They get along well together. 'Black : 'Used to be rivals but after knowing each other Black dropped the rival thing and they get along very well together, some have even rumors they are ''very close to each other. 'Necro : '''One of Ice's enemies. He's always trying to study the dark arts but Ice tries to keep him from doing so by annoying him or messing with his things. He hates her so much because of this. 'Snow : 'Ice's sister. They got along decently but never had much in common. 'Blizzard : 'Ice's brother. She probably got along with him the most and she learned a few things about thievery from him. 'Frost : 'Ice's brother. You could say they got along but Frost was so quiet and secretive towards his whole family so Ice doesn't really know him that well. 'Lemons : 'Ice's pet skitty. She was a present to Ice given by Karo on her birthday. Ice loves her cute little Lemons and Lemons loves her too! Quotes ''"Lemons!" Usually said all the time when she is unsure about an answer or is eating one. "Where's ______?" ''Ice is usually the first one to notice someone is missing. ''"Good plan." ''Ice's version of saying "Good idea." ''"Squadala, I'm off!" ''Whenever Ice goes somewhere by herself. ''"Such a sad story." When she listen to Poke's story about his sister. "Should I follow him in a black hole? ''Of course I should!" ''When Karo jumped in a back hole when his tooth fell out. ''"LET THE CURSE BE LIFTED!" ''When she put a diamond on Poke when he was cursed and the curse actually broke. ''"Note to self: Just because you're a Scorpio doesn't mean Scorpions will like you." ''When Ice got stung by a Scorpion while exploring a pyramid maze with Creep. ''"...SAMURAI ICE TO THE RESCUE!" ''When Silver gave her the Muramasa Sword and Kato came telling them Ninja is in danger. ''"I'LL STAB YOU IN THE MOUTH AGAIN!" ''When Silver tried to eat Ice again which she really hates happening. ''"Please hit the evil one." ''When Ice shot ice shards at Silver and Gold hoping it would of hit Gold. ''"I AIN'T TRUSTING YOU!" ''When she grabbed her robot clone and threw her against the wall. Triva Weaviles are probably weasel like but Ice seems to act like a cat from time to time. When Ice was younger (during the mob days and the first few months of Team Indigo) she seemed to really enjoy body paint. She said it made her look cooler. Ice loves sweet food. Ice also seems to really enjoy lemon and raspberry flavored things. Category:Ex-Mob Members Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Ice's OCs